Connection? (DenNor)
by XcentruiesX
Summary: Youtuber MattyK also know as Mathias has fallen in love with his mysterious friend, he wants to know more. He needs to know more.
1. Chapter 1

Mathis had finally reached ten million subscriber on his YouTube channel.

In a new video, he was determined to find out who 'MagicKaster' was. 'MagicKaster' was a player whom he'd met while playing video games. He never spoke to Mathias, only sent messages. Mathias also had no idea what he looked like! He was determined to find out (he had really set himself out for this one). For some reason he felt like this boy was really important and amazing; Mathias wanted to get to know him better. They'd chat online frequently, and Mathias had apps they could text through as well. MagicKaster had never set a profile picture of himself, he'd only had a picture of a cute pink bunny, which led Mathias to think that he had a fancy for them.

Mathis had been chatting with MagicKaster before bed about an upcoming convention. MagicKaster had mentioned that h';d be there; which had gotten Mathias excited, as he was also attending. He then asked if he liked rabbits; which excited him even more when he said yes. Mathias came to a decision that he would purchase a rabbit plush for MagicKaster whenever they met. After a while of them talking, MagicKaster stated that he was going to sleep, and that ended their chat for the night. Mathias was still wide awake, and decided to watch some TV; the late night news was on, so he watched that. The scruffy blond shot upright as he saw it was an interview with the owner of the biggest game company, and host of the upcoming gaming convention - Mister Bondevik.

This man had came up with so many games and gaming series, he also did a lot of charity events and his wife had her own fashion line and she use to be an actress! The interviewer was talking to Mr. Bondevik about what was going to happen: apparently there was going to be gaming competition - like always - and whoever was left last won. The winner had to play against someone else at the very end, but even if they lost they would still get the prize and the runner ups would have prizes is well.

A few weeks had passed and it was time for Game-Con which had gotten Mathias all excited about. But he was a bit upset. He and MagicKaster had not been talking for a while and it made Mathias think he had done something wrong, as when he went to ask anything he would get no reply; what had he done? Maybe MagicKaster was just sick and needed to rest? No, maybe something terrible had happened to him! All sorts of thoughts ran through his head until the ping sound went off, quickly he grabbed his phone sighing with relief as he saw it was from MagicKaster (all his thoughts disappeared more or less).

It was around 11:30 am when Mathias actually got to the con and his day was all planned out: a Let's Play group gathering, signing and taking photos, lunch, the gaming competition, having a look anime merchandise and then go back to the hotel. All planned out. Then the next day he would just spend it all day looking at the anime merchandise and going home.

As the Dane was waiting for the group to gather, he was looking around and getting ready, he noticed from the corner of his eye; there stood a male, small, slender thin body, porcelain skin, dark blue eyes and pale shiny blonde hair with a bit of held back with a cross pin.

"Hey, I know you. You're MattyKgames," the male approached him, calmly.

"Y-Yes I am," Mathias stammered. 'Why did I stammer!?' he thought.

"I like your videos, they're great." He held out his delicate hand, "I'm Lukas Bondevik."

Mathias took the hand, 'Lukas Bondevik!? Mr. Bondevik's son!?' he screamed in his head.

"Ah you're the oldest Bondevik son, nice to meet you too, as you know I'm Mathias Køhler." The Dane grinned as they shook hands. "This is gonna be weird but can I get a picture with you?"

Lukas let out a little chuckle. "That's not weird - sure, go ahead."

The two posed together as Mathias took a picture on his phone.

"How come we never see you?" Mathias asked as he looked at the picture smiling.

"Oh, my dad hates it's when his sons get involved in such things; he doesn't want us in it unless it's important..." He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"That sucks," Mathias muttered. "I think they should show you off more often, I mean why would they hide a pretty face like yours-" The Dane started to blush. 'Oh my god - I'm such a fucking idiot! He probably thinks I'm a creep!'

"Thanks," Lukas whispered looking down and hiding his red cheeks. "I should get going now, my dad is probably waiting. Bye Mathias, it was nice meeting you." He hurried off quickly.

Mathias gripped his hair and ruffled it, thinking he was such an idiot and creep and so on… He didn't want to make a bad impression in front of one of the most famous guys ever - who was also bloody hot! 

He let out a sigh. 'He probably ran off so quickly to get away from me...'

Soon the Let's Play group all showed up: they talked about games, did some game reviews, played some new demo games and talked about who would survive in zombie apocalypse. However, throughout the entire time, Mathias couldn't help but think about that moment with Lukas and if MagicKaster was there. The Dane was acting like a distracted child, and none of his friends knew what was happening but they just shrugged it off.

Hey guys it's me, I'm sorry I disappear I have a new story and I am working on the other stories is well! Please don't hate me ;3; I hope you enjoy this new story, I've wanted to do it for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

I am no longer in the hetalia fandom however I may complete the stories or at least some of them cause I'm a slut for dennor


End file.
